Hiding Behind A Mask Uta x Oc
by ChibiAurora
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at his shop, but then this mother and daughter came wandering in wanting to buy a mask. It seemed easy enough, so what's the catch? The mother was a lovely little Dove and the daughter? She was a Ghoul. A Dove who loved Ghouls? That was unheard of, she's also clingy and ditzy, how is this woman a Dove!
1. The Human and the Ghoul

Today, was supposed to be just another day at work, sit around, work on his creations and maybe get a few customers. Of course, the day was far from ordinary for the ghoul the moment she stepped into the building, human, he smelled it immediately and quickly hid his ghoulish eyes before turning to greet her. If she had been a ghoul he would have hidden from her and tried to scare her, but no, she was human and it wasn't every day that a human came into his shop. He froze up though when his eyes settled on the all too familiar silver briefcase, 'dove…' he thought to himself, but she wasn't showing any kind of hostility, she was just curiously browsing his masks. He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat before approaching the woman, he couldn't help but, notice the smell she had…it was unlike something he had smelled before. Then again that might just be because he was hungry, he realized then that he hadn't eaten in a while his recent project having taken his interest in a way that he just couldn't pull away from it. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked, startling the woman, she literally jumped in a bit of fight before turning her gaze quickly toward him, emerald green eyes he noticed . "I'm sorry yes, um…are you a…ghoul?" she asked and watched as he man went wide eyed before jumping back away from her, black and red eyes quickly revealing themselves to her. He stood ready for and attack, mind frantically wondering how a dove had managed to find him, he was also so careful, not to mention he hadn't even eaten anything for almost three weeks now trying to perfect the mask.

The woman's eyes went wide as he moved suddenly away from her and took on an offensive stance. "I-I don't mean you any harm!" she said quickly bowing to the man in front of her, Uta could only stare in shock as the woman actually bowed to him, he had never heard of a dove doing this before. He couldn't take his chance though, he needed to end this now and go into hiding, he defiantly did not want to be imprisoned or killed. He moved in for the kill, he make it fast and painless, but then the most surprising thing happened the bell to his doors chimed as someone entered, he looked to see who it was only to be slammed against the wall by this persons Kagune, bright red and white coming out of a small child's back, eight of them making her look as if she were some kind of large spider. Uta starred at the child in slight amazement even as she applied more pressure to him with her Kagune. "C-Chiho, put the man down! D-Don't hurt him!" the older woman called out dropping her briefcase beside her and rushing over toward Uta, she grabbed at the child's Kagune and attempted to pull it away. Uta scoffed, the fact that this woman thought this hurt was laughable, not only that but she a mere human was not going to move a ghoul's Kagune with her bare hands. "But mom, he was going to attack you!" the young ghoul spoke, Uta could only raise a curious brow at the two of them. It was impossible for a human and a ghoul to actually have a child together, but the fact that this woman was a dove even made it even more impossible, if it was even possible for something to be more than impossible. So, that meant this dove was raising a ghoul? Yet, another laughable notion, but they both seemed sincere. "So, you were looking for a mask to buy for your…daughter?" Uta asked looking toward the woman who had been called mom. The woman nodded her short brown locks bobbing back and forth at her frantic nodding. "Please, I'm not here for you and I can promise no other agents even know about your existence," she said softly, big green eyes bearing into his own, pleading with him to not attack her again. Uta sighed before nodding against his better judgement. "Chiho, let him down, now," the 'mother' asked more firmly this time and smiled a bit when the daughter pulled her Kagune back before allowing it to disappear completely.

"Child, come sit over here," Uta said gesturing toward a chair in the center of the room. Chiho was hesitant at first, looking toward her mother whom only gave her an encouraging nod. "You, Dove, would you care to explain how and why you're taking care of a Ghoul?" Uta asked voice nonchalant, acting as if he didn't care or didn't find the whole situation curious, when in actuality he did find the whole thing rather interesting. He grimaced when he felt a swift kick to his shin, the child was glaring at him. "Her name is Yuri, not dove, don't lump her with those mean old jerks," Chiho said, frown only deepening as Uta raised a brow toward her. "It's okay Chiho, but um…sir, I would prefer to talk about, maybe more privately? Did you want to get a cup of coffee one day?" she asked but, quickly turned a bright red color when she realized it sounded as if she was asking him out on some kind of date. "N-Not a date or anything, but just you know to talk away from C-Chiho a-and…um…" Yuri stuttered out waving her hands in front of her face rather frantically. Uta grinned, the woman was rather interesting, not only was she a dove, but she was raising a Ghoul as her own and she was okay with eating out with a Ghoul, she even got adorably flustered over the whole situation. "Is it really okay for you to be eating out with a Ghoul?" he asked raising some measuring tape to wrap around Chiho, but he frowned once more when he was met with yet another swift kick to his shin by the child. "I told you not to lump her up with those other jerks, mom actually likes us Ghouls," the child stated plainly, eyes still set in a glare at the older ghoul. "Your name was Chiho, right?" Uta asked watching as the small girl nodded her head slowly. "And what's your name?" she asked, tilting her head toward the side now that she realized she had yet to get this Ghoul's name. "Uta. How old are you?" he asked sighing lightly as the child turned her head away and made a small huff of a sound. "Thirteen," she said crossing her arms over her chest ignoring how Yuri called her 'adorable'. "Do you have a favorite color?" Uta asked earning a small growl from the child and a squeal from Yuri as she quickly hugged the young teenager. "Why are you asking all these strange questions?" Chiho asked trying to push her mother away, but to no avail; eventually, the child just gave up with a small sigh.

"I like to get to know my customers before I make their masks," he said smiling slightly toward the small girl, only to be pounced on himself by Yuri. "So cute, ghouls are just the cutest things with those eyes!" she said happily, arms clinging around the taller male's neck. He stiffened, one because a human was clinging to him and she smelled absolutely delicious, two because he was terribly hungry, and three because he had never been called 'cute' before especially because of his eyes. He sucked in his lower lip biting at it softly as her smell wafted around him, Chiho scoffed a moment before pulling at Yuri, successfully pulling her away and whispering something into her ear. "Oh! If you were hungry why didn't you say so Chiho!?" Yuri said happily before pulling away and reaching into her purse. She pulled out a small package before handing it toward Chiho, she then turned toward Uta and did the same, handing him a small package, the male knew immediately what was in the package and he only scoffed. It was quite weird being handed a package of human meat from one of the infamous doves, not only that but, he didn't have it in him to say no. So, he instead opened the small package and took a seat in front of the girl nibbling on his free meal as Chiho did the same. 'How strange these two girls are?' he thought to himself eyes glancing between Yuri and Chiho. "White," Chiho said, cheeks puffing out when Yuri reached over and gently wiped some blood from the side of her mouth with a handkerchief, she then did the same for Uta, who only raised a delicate brow as the woman proceeded to act as mother for him…a grown man was having a woman wipe his face. He could hear Chiho laugh, but he chose to ignore it. "White it is then," he said before setting his meal down and grabbing a clipboard near them. "This is the address to the coffee shop. Meet me there in a week, I'll have your mask as well," he said simply, watching as Yuri's eyes lit up happily before she bowed once more to him and said her thanks. He expected the two women to leave then, but instead they stayed and had lunch with him, well Chiho did, Yuri just sat near them smiling like the ditzy woman he supposed she was.


	2. What's in her past?

A week later-

The bells chimed above his head as he entered into the café the word 'hello' being said my multiple people, eyes wondering around for a moment before they settled onto a wide eyed Kaneki. "Uta? What are you doing here today?" Touka spoke up before Kaneki could even form a proper sentence. "I'm meet with someone today," he said simply moving to take a seat at a table beside the window, watching as Touka told Kaneki to go prepare him some coffee. The young girl soon approaching him as well. "Should I let Yoshimura know you're here?" she asked raising a curious brow, he rarely ever left his workshop or even his side of town. "Hm? No need, but I feel the need to warn you that the woman I'm meeting is a little Dove," he said just as Kaneki came onto the scene, both Kaneki and Touka slightly stiffened at the words, eyeing Uta like he was the craziest thing around. "You invited a Dove, here?"Touka asked slight malice in her voice, her fists clenching lightly at her side as she watched the dark haired male simply nod his head. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him easily from his seat, fist raised she was about to punch the man as hard as she could, but was quickly stopped when a rough hand grabbed hold of her wrist. She spun around, eyes slightly crazed to meet the kind eyes of the owner himself Yoshimura. "You invited a Dove here?" he spoke his eyes still kind as Uta lifted his cup of coffee to his lips and took a small sip. "She's quite the odd ball, you'll see," Uta spoke and almost at that exact moment the door to the café opened and in came a little brown haired girl. She smiled and waved over toward Uta with her right hand, left hand clutching tightly to her silver briefcase, but soon slowly shifted her gaze toward the other three gathered around Uta. She raised a curious brow at the scene, but approached the four of them anyways, bowing lightly to the three new faces. "I'm Yuri, pleasure to meet you," she spoke happily before Uta tugged her sleeve and gestured toward a nice box on the table. "Your mask for Chiho," he spoke but, quickly regretted it when she threw herself around him, arms clinging to his neck. "Oh, thank you so much! I'm sure Chiho will adore it!" she spoke happily an excited ring to her tone, the other three Ghouls could only stare wide eyed as this dove who not only ordered a mask from Uta but, also clung to him.

"Does she know…?" Kaneki spoke up rather stupefied by the whole scene, words coming out of his mouth before he properly thought his question through, but still intelligent enough to not mention Uta being a Ghoul. "Of him being a ghoul? Of course!" Yuri spoke happily once more, but kept her voice low enough so that only those in her group could hear. "This is a trap, isn't it?" Touka said, still sending a death glare toward Yuri and Uta, the brown haired girl only shook her head before removing herself from Uta. "No, I'm here by myself, no wires, no nothing. I just came to speak with Uta about a personal matter," Yuri spoke moving to take a seat in front of him before bringing a finger to her lips and going 'Shh…' "You're secrets are also safe with me. I assure you, no one at the agency has even suspected this café yet," she said simply but, was only met with a snarling Touka calling her a lying bitch. Yuri only flinched at her words as the woman was taken back by the elderly man only leaving herself with Uta and Kaneki. The young boy looked over toward her before looking back toward Uta. "Is she really trustworthy?" he asked and resisted a sigh when Uta shrugged his shoulders in the most nonchalant manner Kaneki had ever seen. "She's known about me for a week and I haven't seen any Dove's," he said raising the cup to his lips once more, glancing toward Yuri as she placed an order in with Kaneki. She ordered a coffee and some sandwich that didn't sound appealing to Uta in the slightest. "Thank you so much for this Uta, um…how much do I owe you?" she asked and watched as he shook his head, she only raised a brow. "You paid last week," he said though he would have been more than happy to take her money again. "I did?" she questioned and Uta could only stare at her in wonder, how the hell could she forget? It wasn't as if custom masks for Ghouls were cheap, was this woman really a Dove?!

He nodded his head toward the green eyed female who only continued to stare at him with that questioning look on her face, as if he was lying. Yeah, him lying about being paid, yeah right. Yuri soon enough shrugged her shoulders and moved her hands to open the box, lifting the lid to find a simple white mask. The thing could easily cover Chiho's full face and where her eyes would be it had little slits that were painted in red. The mouth was painted red in an upward smile a small slit located where her lips would be. Yuri starred at it, a smile on her lips as big as the one painted on the mask, she couldn't help but, be happy over the fact that Chiho now had a mask to hide herself away from the other Dove agents if she was ever caught eating. It was rare for Chiho be out hunting for food, but there was a time or two where the two of them couldn't find any dead bodies for the young girl. At those times, Yuri made sure Chiho only hunted criminals but, still even with her only hunting criminals there was always the chance of other Dove agents. Uta raised a brow when he noticed the young woman before him had actually started crying, small tears forming at the corner of her eyes before spilling over. 'She must really care about Chiho…strange for a dove to care so much for one of us Ghouls,' he thought to himself, doubting that you could fake those tears, not with that look splashed across her face. She wiped the tears from her face before looking up toward Uta, eyes still glistened from her tears, but a small smile tugged at her lips. "Alright, you wanted to know mine and Chiho's story, right? Sorry, I couldn't tell you last time, but Chiho always gets so sad when we talk about her past" she asked happily, a small look of pain crossed her face at the mention of Chiho's past, Uta took note that this woman always seemed to have some kind of happy and cheery tone to her voice even when she was secretly in pain. He nodded his head and the woman's smile seemed to grow even larger if that was at all possible.

"Well um, first of all I guess you should know about me. When I was younger my parents were killed by a couple of humans who stated 'they just did it for fun'," she said slowly her voice wavering here and there, but she still tried hard to keep a strong ring to it. What surprised Uta was the fact that her parents weren't killed by some Ghouls, wasn't that like the whole story for all Dove's, losing a loved one to a Ghoul and all? "It was just my brother and I after they passed away and we did our best to keep each other safe, but then one night after work, my brother met the unfortunate fate of running into a Ghoul that hadn't eaten in a long time," she said but paused when Kaneki approached them placing her sandwich and coffee on the table in front of her. Yuri quickly smiled over at him and thanked him, happy ring still in her voice. She slowly turned her attention back toward Uta once the boy had left them alone, but she knew he was still watching them from the corner of his eyes, she knew everyone here was probably watching her in some way. "The Ghoul was killed as soon as he was found and I was so happy for a while, my brother's murderer had been taken down. It was some time after my brother's death that I began to wonder, why hadn't my parent's murderers also been killed when they were found?" she said, eyes staring down at her sandwich, a look of frustration splashed across her face. "The men who murdered my parents got a fair trial and were thrown into prison even though they were just 'killing for fun', but the Ghoul who ate my brother was killed on the spot and she actually had a good reason, it wasn't just 'oh, it was fun'," Yuri said pausing as her fists clenched in her lap. "She wasn't given a fair trial or anything of the sorts. How is that fair? Ghouls have feelings too, they love each other and feel pain just like humans do…so I just…" she paused realizing she was getting off topic, biting down onto her lower lip before taking in a small breath to calm her nerves. Uta just starred at her in amazement, this woman, this Dove, could actually see what most humans couldn't see. Ghouls were just like people the only differences only laying in the supernatural body of a Ghoul. "In my confused state, that's when I met Chiho. I should have killed her, it was my job after all, but how could I just kill a little girl that had nobody? She looked so broken. Her parents they were taken from her by the people I called co-workers. That night she looked up to me and asked if I was going to kill her, no she begged me to kill her so she could see her parents again," Yuri said at this point she could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes once more, green hues glistening with unshed tears. "I couldn't kill her. I ended up telling her she wasn't alone and that I'd take her in and treat her like my daughter," Yuri said softly, her tears finally spilling forth, remembering the day she had met Chiho all alone with those dead eyes, it was painful indeed. She was pulled from her memories though when she felt a thumb gently press to her cheek and wipe a few tears away. She made a hiccup sound as she looked over toward Uta who seemed to have a small smile plastered on his face. "If only I could see your cute red eyes, it'd make this all perfect," she said happily laughing a bit when the dark haired male gave a huff and pulled away. He could not understand how she found such a liking to a Ghoul's red and black eyes.

The pair was quickly interrupted though when Yuri's phone began ringing, the young woman raising a brow before reaching into her purse to grab her phone. Her eyes widened slightly though when she saw the number, quickly she answered the phone. "Hey mom, there are a bunch of agents here at school right now. They're looking for a Ghoul they were chasing, apparently he's here on campus but, they say he's a big deal. I'm hiding right now, but I'm really scared….what if they find out about me?" Chiho said on the other line, her voice a low whisper, Yuri almost dropped the phone from her hand when she heard her daughter's words. "S-Stay where you and keep quiet Chiho, I'll be there as soon as I can," Yuri said quickly into the phone before grabbing her purse, shuffling through it to find her wallet. "You won't hang up on me will you mom?" Chiho asked and Yuri froze for a moment, shaking her head as if her daughter could actually see her. "N-No, I'll stay on the line, but just be quiet Chiho," Yuri said before she noticed some money placed on the table, she looked toward Uta who was grabbing the box with Chiho's mask. "You're not thinking of…," Yuri started but, was quickly interrupted when Uta spoke up. "Coming with you? Yeah," he said simply before leaving the café, Yuri starred for a moment before her daughter spoke up once more. "Mom, was that the creepy mask guy?" Chiho said laughing a bit when Yuri gave an unintelligent 'uh-huh'. "He's coming too?" Chiho asked having listened in from her end, Yuri gave a simple 'yeah' as she stood up from her seat and chased after Uta. She was glad he was going, but how the hell was she going to explain him to the other agents?!


	3. A weakness begins to manifest itself

Note: I was supposed to have this up yesterday, but I got a bit lazy lolz. I hope you all like this chapter. I should also apologize if Uta seems a bit out of character, I have only read bits and pieces of the Manga and I've only watched up to half of season 2. I was also kind of wanting to have a scene in the next chapter or so where Yuri offers her flesh up to Uta or Chiho. I was thinking maybe Chiho gets injured in an upcoming fight and in order help her heal faster Yuri offers herself up as food to her daughter. I imagine Uta being beyond surprise at her devotion and love for Ghouls, but on the same note I could also have Uta be the one injured. I just don't see that happening easily like I can't see him taking a shot to save Yuri and I can't see him getting injured because of some of Ghoul in a fight xD If anyone has any idea's please let me know :3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Tokyo Ghoul, trust me if I did it would be so full of crack and romance xD

Chiho took a small shaky breath, her mother had just hung up the phone claiming she had just arrived on the scene. The thought that her mother was on the way made her feel so much better, not to mention the strange ghoul was going to be with her as well. Chiho had nothing to worry about then, right? Yuri could be so forgetful and she often tripped over her own feet, but when it came to those she loved, no one could match her passion for them. The young girl starred at the crack of light coming from the outside of her closest, she was pretty sure her eyes had changed so running from this closest was not something she could do. She was still young and not fully in control of her eyes, they always seemed to manifest themselves whenever she felt great fear. Most days she was alright never being in a situation that caused her immense fear, but at times like this, where she could feel her heart pound hard against her rib cage, her eyes decided to manifest themselves. Chiho brought her arms around her knees, curling up in a ball against the hard wall…she was really scared. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she knew if even one person saw her eyes like this than they would defiantly turn her in. She would go to prison or be killed and her mother would have so many problems thrown onto her. The young girl bit down hard on her lower lip trying to hold back her sobs, but to no avail, they eventually slipped through and she was left alone in the dark closet to quietly cry by herself. The last time Chiho cried was the day her parents passed away, she was lucky to have found Yuri that stormy night, the woman having taken her under her wing and making sure that Chiho never had another reason to cry. For a dove, she went through so much trouble to hide Chiho and take care of her…she went through so much just to hide her fascination and love for the strange man eating creatures. Why was such a kind and gentle woman so caring and nurturing toward creatures that would eat her if given the chance? "Please hurry mom…," Chiho spoke, her voice a quiet whisper to avoid being heard by anyone that may have been outside.

Yuri parked her car near the front of the school, her hands shaking lightly against the steering wheel as she tightly gripped onto it. She needed to get herself together, she had to trust that Chiho knew what to do and that she would be able to control her fear and those eyes of hers. The young agent was so deep in thought she hadn't even taken notice to the fact that the Ghoul in her passenger seat was watching her rather intently, curious about what she would do in this situation. The pair were soon pulled from the respective thoughts though when a knock came against Uta's window, the two of them quickly looking over at the man outside Yuri's car. Uta took a small breath, the man was an agent and though he knew this man was not after him he couldn't stop himself from tensing up at least a little any Ghoul would when surrounded by so many Doves. Uta slowly rolled down the window and eyed the man who only seemed to glare back as if already suspicious of Uta for committing some sort of crime. Humans, they were always so quick to judge on just appearances alone, even without his Ghoulish eyes Uta was always given suspicious glances simply because of his style of dress and exposed tattoos. "Kakeru?" Yuri's voice resounded from beside him, her voice taken on a pleasant and surprised tone before she literally threw herself on top of Uta lying herself across him to get to man on the other side. "I thought you were still in the hospital! When were you discharged?!" she asked excitedly holding her arms out the window to cling and hold the man. The man, Kakeru as Yuri had called him, pulled himself out of his starring contest with Uta and gave a surprised glance toward Yuri. He gasped though when the girl reached him for a hug from the driver seat and he was literally pulled against the car. "Ow! Yuri, injuries still…," he muttered out trying to escape her grasp as gently as possible. Yuri chuckled a bit before whispering out an apology and releasing him, but she made no effort to move from off Uta. That did not go unnoticed by either man, but to Yuri, her act was innocent and simple enough, she meant nothing by it, probably didn't even realize she was doing it. "So, does this mean we're partners again?" she asked happily, starring out toward the brown haired man who gave a grin of his own. "Of course, but I'm on light duty for a while and trust me it was hard enough to convince the doctors to let me out even with my word to not be too hard on myself," he said chuckling a bit as he rubbed the back of his, a light blush spreading across his cheeks in slight embarrassment.

"Never mind that though, what are you doing here and who's that?" Kakeru asked pointing toward Uta whom at the moment at had the most bored expression on his face, but on the inside he was a mixture of emotions. One he was hungry or maybe just craving the woman on his lap, she smelled good enough to eat, literally. Two, he was pissed at this man who obviously had a thing for the little dove in his lap and he'd be damned if this man thought he could take her from him. Three, he was confused as to when he became the possessive type much less toward something or rather someone that wasn't even his and should have been nothing more than food to him and as to why Yuri was so easily trusting of everyone. Uta pushed his thoughts aside though when Yuri suddenly remembered why she was here, how she could have forgotten something so important no one would ever know. "Chiho!" Yuri cried out before scrambling off of Uta and exiting the car, uta did the same careful not to hit the human with the door despite his strong urge to do so. It would be easy right, just play it off as an accident or something, but he doubted that it would go by Yuri no matter how idiotic the woman could be. "Where do you think you're going? Sorry sir, but you're just a civilian and we have a dangerous situation on our hands. You're going to have to stay here," Kakeru spoke, casting a sideways glare toward the dark haired male who easily met his gaze with an intense stare of his own. "Don't worry Kakeru. He's with me," Yuri said simply fingers gripping tight around her suitcase as she watched the two of them stare each other down. "Even so Yuri, what makes you think you can just trust this man to waltz onto a CCG operation?" Kakeru asked, mimicking her motions and tightening his own hand around his suit case, but he still kept his heated glare cast toward Uta. "He's my lover and as such I fully trust him. If he does anything wrong I'll take full responsibility," Yuri said simply and smiled lightly when Kakeru nodded his head in agreement, but soon the shock settled in. "Right, he's your lo- wait, what?!" the brown haired man asked finally turning to look at Yuri with a look of utter shock spread across his face. He was so engrossed in his own emotions he failed to notice the light shock on Uta's face as well not having expected such a strange lie. Yuri had to resist the laughter that wanted to spill from her lips, the looks on both their faces at her easy response was just priceless. Yuri nor Uta at the moment were aware of the repercussions this lie had in the future.

"Why would you date someone like that?" Kakeru asked frowning lightly as he glanced toward Uta, he felt utterly defeated at the moment. Uta only smirked toward the man which in turn just caused Kakeru the overwhelming want to punch the man in his smug face. "Is there something wrong with me?" Uta asked, fake innocence laced into his voice, he couldn't remember the last time he was this amused by a pair of humans. "Yeah, you look like you're about to run off and join the cir-," Kakeru started but, he trailed off when he noticed Uta move passed him toward Yuri. The poor unsuspecting girl was terribly unprepared when Uta leaned down slightly to press his lips against her own. The kiss was gentle and fleeting, barely something a person would call a kiss, his lips hardly touching her own, but it was more than enough to send poor Kakeru into a stuttering jealous fit. One point Uta and zero points Kakeru, this was a game Uta might actually enjoy playing. The only downfall to it all was the fact that Uta was terribly reminded that he was indeed a ghoul and Yuri's lovely scent did indeed make him want to do nothing more than devour her lips and mouth, quite literally. If he had been alone with her and not in the presence of several dove's he might just have done it too, he could only imagine that cute little face of hers twisting and contorting with fear and pain. It would have been her own fault for trusting him so easily. Uta grinned somewhat toward the two, Yuri was a bright red color and her suitcase had fallen from her grasp the moment Uta's face had filled her vision. She defiantly didn't seem to mind his advancement toward her and the thought sat quite well with the Ghoul, he could think of many ways to use a cute little Dove. "E-Enough you two, I need to go save my daughter," Yuri muttered under her breath pulling herself from her embarrassed stupor. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and turned to leave the scene heading toward the school on quick feet. It would have made for quite the dramatic exit on her part, but unfortunately this was Yuri and she was prone to tripping on nothing but, her own feet. She stumbled forward landing flat against the cold ground, but managing to still keep a hand clasped around her suitcase. Uta snorted at Yuri's fall trying to keep his laughter to himself, while Kakeru ran to her side asking if she was alright with a little bit of panic in his voice. She easily brushed him off before standing up on her own and once more continuing her way to the school, Uta followed behind her while Kakeru did the same. The three of them were stopped by quite a few more agents most asking about Uta's presence but, once Yuri assured them of her trust for him they backed down. 'So, she has the respect and trust of the other Dove's,' Uta thought to himself, curious eyes following Yuri as she moved along to the entrance of the school. The whole while he himself was being watched by Kakeru, a man too sharp for his own good. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but, Uta gave him the same vile goose bumps that a Ghoul gave him. He was rarely wrong when it came to spotting a Ghoul, it was as if every alarm bell went off in his body when they were near, but intuition and gut feelings were never enough to kill and or imprison a person for the CCG. 'Surely, my senior would not be sleeping around with a Ghoul though…right?' he thought to himself, blue eyes drifting between the two of them.

Yuri threw open the main doors to the school after reporting to an agent who had appeared to be in charge at the moment and much to both Uta's and Kakeru's surprise she was able to convince him to allow both of them to move with her through the school. Kakeru huffed lightly from behind Yuri muttering about how the old man must have just had a thing for skirts. "Chiho's in a supply closest on the third floor, the floor has yet to be infiltrated by the other agents. The last team sent up is presumed dead having not reported back. The Ghoul may also have a more than a few hostages. I would prefer to capture the Ghoul over killing him," Yuri said glancing toward her companions for a moment. "Again Yuri? You know it's a real pain capturing Ghouls, jeez, why don't you just kill them like every other agent?" Kakeru said sighing in a bit of annoyance as he followed close behind her. "I don't believe in the needless killing of people," she said simply, not thinking about her words, but that was just like her, to not think before she opened her mouth. Uta starred at the girl in a bit of surprise at her comment considering Ghoul's as people wasn't something most humans could do now a days. "Ghoul's aren't people, they're monsters Yuri. You're my superior and I like you, so I mean no disrespect when I say this but, you should really be careful with what you say about Ghouls especially to the other agents they might start thinking you have a soft spot for the things," Kakeru spoke before turning his head slightly to eye Uta, the man of course only grinned back toward him.


	4. Her Downfall Begins

Note: So, I've been in a slump, but since so many people seem to like this I decided to go ahead and finish this. I've had this chapter just sitting on my computer for weeks, but like I said I've been in a slump. I owe two people stories and I plan on writing those out as soon as I'm out of this writing slump.

Uta paused for a moment when Yuri gently grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Give me a moment with him Kakeru," she said watching her partner sighed lightly, but nod his head at her order either way. He stepped away from the two of them but, was still close enough to them to make sure that either of them could respond quickly to any sign of danger if need be. "Uta, will you please find Chiho and get her out of here. Kakeru and I will take care of the Ghoul," she spoke softly, eyes cast downward because she was sure he was frowning at her, she could just feel it. "Why not send him? He's the injured one after all," he said gesturing toward her partner who was staring over at the two of them, a look of aggravation easily read on his face as if he could hear what the two were discussing. "Chiho isn't fully capable of controlling her eyes yet whenever she's terribly afraid or threatened they appear. If I send Kakeru to retrieve her, he'll know for sure about her being a Ghoul," Yuri spoke softly before raising her head to meet Uta's gaze. The dark haired Ghoul gave a small sigh before nodding his agreement with her. "Alright, I'll get Chiho to safety," he muttered, still a bit annoyed about the whole situation, but he more than understood the situation. Yuri smiled softly up toward him before turning away and walking back toward Kakeru to inform him about what she had just told Uta. It wasn't long after that the three of them finally ascended the stairs to the third floor and the first thing they saw? Well it was a dead dove, laid out nicely in at the top of the staircase and had Uta not been parading as a human right now he would have admired the beauty of the bloody scene before him.

Chiho took a small breath and attempted to fan herself with her free hand, the closest had grown so hot over the time she had been in here. She grimaced wondering how much longer it would take her mother to get her, but that thought was soon shut down the moment she heard footsteps outside of the closest door. She paused, trying to be as quiet as possible even going so far as to hold her breath, but none of that mattered the person walking stopped right in front of her door. She could make out their shadow from the crack at the bottom of the door, barely see the white of their shoes...they had little feet she realized, not much bigger than her own. She might be able to take them on if she needed too, but she really hoped that she wouldn't have to fight someone her age or even be forced to kill someone her age. The door to her closet soon swung open and Chiho was left looking over a Ghoul child just around the same age as herself, the only difference was that this child was coved in blood. Chiho starred at the black haired child who only seemed to smirk at her before pointing at her eyes which she was sure had already changed. "Why are you hiding? We're not here to hurt any Ghouls," he said tipping his head to one side, his messy black locks falling over his left shoulder as he eyed her down with a look of mild interest. Chiho slowly pulled herself from her trance and slowly stood up from the floor, pressing her back against the wall to put as much distance between herself and this Ghoul. "There are agents crawling around and I don't want to get caught. I can't control my eyes," she said slowly trying to watch him but, slowly turned her gaze away from him when he turned a curious one to her. For some reason, saying that out loud to another Ghoul made her feel somewhat ashamed, this boy was obviously her age and had probably already long since mastered controlling his eyes...while she...she could not.

The boy made a strange kind of laugh before looking down each side of the hallway. "Well, I suppose I have a minute to help a cute Ghoul," he said grinning toward Chiho whom only raised a brow curiously at his words. "Okay, so first off you should learn to control your heart beat," he said frowning lightly when Chiho gave him an annoyed 'hmph'. "Hey, I'm trying to teach you something here," he said frown only deepening when she stuck her tongue out toward him. "Well then teach me something I don't know, like how exactly am I supposed to control my heart rate," she said crossings her arms over her chest, a bit of annoyance easily found in her voice, annoyance only growing when the boy laughed at her once more. "Easy, just don't feel any fear. What do you have to be afraid of? You're a Ghoul. You could easily tear the wings of any little dove," he said grin widening to a point where Chiho thought he looked kind of scary, but then again she should have been afraid from the beginning of this blood covered Ghoul. "Ah, there we go. See, your eyes are back to normal," he said pointing to her eyes once more with a proud smirk on his lips. So, why wasn't she afraid of him? "So, what's your name little Ghoul?" he asked, laughing when Chiho puffed out her cheeks and quickly remarked that she wasn't much shorter than him. "Chiho," she soon answered softly, blushing faintly when the boy gave her smile that made him look as if he just found the coolest thing since toilet paper.

Yuri cringed at the sight of the dead body, while Kakeru moved forward passed the man, no need to check his pulse, the gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been was more than enough proof of death. "No doubt the other agents fared much better," Kakeru spoke heaving a sigh as Yuri nodded her head in agreement. Uta remained quiet, it wasn't as if the death of some random Dove affected him in any kind of way, if anything it was probably a good thing, one less Dove in the world he would have to worry about. Yuri slowly turned her attention over toward Uta and made a small option for him to turn down another hall opposite of them. "Chiho should be down that way," she said softly, turning her attention slowly away from him and missing the nod of his head. The three of them easily parted ways, Yuri moving with her partner and Uta moving to find her daughter Chiho.

It didn't take Uta long to find Chiho, but he wasn't expecting another Ghoul to be with her. She stood in the door frame of the closest eyes cast toward him now slightly widened, the boy also starred at him. A smirk twisted on his lips as he waved rather nonchalantly, but to be quite honest something seemed off about the boy and it wasn't just the fact that he was covered in blood or had human flesh stuck between his teeth. "That's quite a surprise I never thought that man would come to your rescue, too think he was hiding such a cute daughter all along," the boy said, but before Chiho could protest his words he was silencing her with a quick kiss to the cheek. He grinned at her face before putting on a mask she hadn't realized he was carrying. The black and white thing was plain and reminded her of a ying yang symbol, she knew he was grinning from under that mask as he ran off down the hall away from herself and Uta. "Where is mom?" Chiho asked as soon as Uta made it next to her, glaring at the spot where the boy once stood. He wasn't going to chase after the boy and leave Chiho to fend for herself, but that didn't change the fact that he defiantly knew something was off about that boy. "She's with her partner hunting the Ghoul. Was that him?" he asked watching as Chiho shrugged her shoulders, a somewhat confused look on her face. "I think so but, he did say 'we' though and also...he knew who you were too," she said looking toward the older male, confusion still clear on her face. He was also slightly confused because though he had made that mask he did not recognize the child. That mask was made for a different Ghoul entirely, he had never seen that kid in his life. "That mask was my handiwork," he said as if that answered all of her questions, but Chiho wasn't falling for any of it and simply shook her head vigorously at him. "But he talked as if he knew you," she said but, quickly shut her mouth tight when she saw the angered look Uta shot toward her. He asked her to drop the topic to which she quickly obeyed, but that was mainly due to the fact that an ear piercing scream could soon be heard from her mother. Chiho could feel her blood freeze from within her veins and she wondered if the strange Ghoul beside her had the same dreadful feeling as herself.

It had been a few minutes since they had parted from Uta and so far the pair had yet to speak a word to each other. Kakeru was still completely convinced that Yuri was hiding something important about herself, but on the same note he knew he couldn't worry about that right now. He would simply have to investigate her on his own time...same with her strange lover. Yuri stopped in her tracks holding out her arm and Kakeru whom had been so engrossed in his own thoughts actually bumped into her arm. Yuri gave her partner a strange look for a moment, the man having never been so careless before, but she didn't have the time to ask him what was wrong for in the next moment the two of them where jumping out of the way of a Ghoul's Kagune coming right from the wall beside them. The target was obviously in the room beside them and had hoped to finish the two of rather quickly with the simple sneak attack. Kakeru groaned aloud rigght hand quickly grasping his lower abdomen in pain, Yuri was quickly reminded that her partner was not I full health and that she was probably going to have to do most of the fighting here on her own...not to mention protecting her partner. Yuri quickly opened her suitcase grasping the handle to her Quinqu which pulled around her feet much like a whip. The white weapon was actually taken from a previous fight with a Ghoul Kakeru knew all too well after all it was the Kagune of the Ghoul that had landed him in the hospital in the first place. He was rather surprised to see his partner using it as her weapon. "Oh, you lived?" a male voice came from the other side of the broken down wall as he stepped through the rubble, his hair was dark in color and his mask reminded Yuri of a ying yang sign, only his was white and red. Yuri starred at him moving slowly in front of Kakeru who was still hunched over holding tight to his wounded ribs.

The injured man looked up toward his partner, starring at her back as she took the forward position in an attempt to protect him. His fingers lightly moved across his wound before he brought his hand up, inspecting the warm fluid that now stained his hand…he had reopened an injury and in such a crucial moment. "Kakeru, I need you to get out of here," Yuri quickly suggested to her partner, not turning around to face him though, keeping her eyes glued to her opponent. The human male only grimaced before he stood straight and despite having not turned to look at her partner she knew he had a defiant look in his eyes. She said his name again this time with more desperation, she wasn't fully confident in her ability to defend her partner at this moment. The ghoul before her made a move to attack, his strange and colorful kagune quickly shooting forward through the air, the attack was too direct and too easy to read, Yuri knew something was up. She quickly made to block the attack, but before if even made contact with her weapon it jutted off to the side aiming for the easy kill behind her. Yuri's eyes shot open, but thanks to her quick feet she was easily able to turn toward Kakeru and tackle him to the floor. The Ghoul's Kagune shred through her shirt and the flesh of her back. Yuri did the only she could do at the moment and that was scream in pain at the feeling of her sensitive flesh slicing open.


End file.
